Not Mrs Queen, Oops
by Bitey11
Summary: Felicity and oliver are late for a meeting and Felicity forgets her name for a split second and all hell breaks loose. Olicity. One-shot.
1. Chapter 1

The months that had passed between them felt like heaven, it felt like it had always meant to happen. It was right. Felicity and Oliver had been together for 6 months now and it was perfect, absolute bliss. The foundry dynamic had changed a bit though. Whenever Oliver went out Felicity had this intense look of concern on her face that wouldn't shake until he returned. "You need to stop worrying" Oliver told her one night after changing out of his Arrow get up.

"I can't Oliver, I always have I can't help it, I did it for the two years that we were friends and now we are together I just can't stop worrying."

"You don't need to worry, I have been through a lot worse and you know it" Oliver had slowly gotten closer to Felicity as he talked he wrapped his arms around her waist. Felicity sighed.

"I know but I can't help myself" She said as she stood on her toes to wrap her arms around his neck. "You're perfect"

"Barely" Oliver smirked as he offered Felicity her purse. "We should go, we have a meeting tomorrow morning" Felicity sighed. She sometimes forgot about her job, her other job. Her real job. Oliver led her out the back door, offering his arm as they stepped out into the chilly December air.

When they got home it took Felicity all of 5 minutes to get into her PJs but it took her four times that to wash all her makeup off. "I don't know why you wear it I it takes so long to get off" Oliver told her around his tooth brush.

"To look cute" she said as he land around her to spit the mucky tooth paste into the sink.

Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand "You already do" He snuck a chaste kiss in before leaving the En suite and climbing into bed.

The alarm went off at 5am and Felicity had to punch Oliver to get up. He had stopped attacking her months ago but he flipped her so he lay right on top of her his hand drawn in a punch which would have been extremely terrifying if not for the giant smile on his face. "Oh please" Felicity breathed, out of breathe by the fact that a) Oliver was shirtless b) he was laying on top of her and 3) he was shirtless laying on top of her. "Please turn the alarm off" she murmured.

"mmhmm" Oliver muttered as her kissed her.

"Please" she said around Oliver's lips. He sighed and leaned over and turned it off. "Remind me again why it's on my side of the bed?" He said giving her a final kiss before getting up and stretching.

"Because you wake up for everything… most of the time"

"I lived on an island for the most of 5 years… and then 6 months. You learn to be a light sleeper"

"mmhmm" Felicity murmured rolling back over.

"nah uh" Oliver said tickling the foot that was poking out of the duvet. Felicity squealed. "We have a meeting at 6:30"

"5 more minutes" she pleaded. "we didn't get home till whenever, I'm tired"

"Fine but if you aren't up by the time I get out of the shower arrows will fly"

He was answered with a slight snore but Oliver knew she was still awake, Felicity didn't snore.

"You know you should really know how to do this yourself" Felicity muttered, her face the picture of concentration as she tied Oliver's tie for him.

"Why, when you can be in such close proximity for me to do this" he said leaning down kissing her on the cheek, smiling at the faint blush that rose to her cheeks. "And this" He kissed her on the mouth, it was such a light kiss that Felicity wasn't so sure that it even happened "and this" it was almost a whisper as he bought his lips down to kiss her passionately on the neck. All the time and concentration that was spent tying the tie was soon out the window as Felicity yanked him closer with it and bought his face to hers before undoing it swiftly and throwing it aside. Felicity's cardigan was next to go in the heated make out session. Oliver's jacket and shirt soon found themselves on the floor too as the pair stumbled into the bedroom.

Their heated moment was ruined by Oliver's phone going off. "Voicemail" he said.

"No its okay" Felicity said looking at her watch. "We're late anyway"

As they walked into Queen Consolidated, Felicity was busy fiddling with the stupid fabric around her own neck. "You know what, don't bother" she said fed up with the annoying garment. "Here" Oliver asked his hand reaching for the tie. He put it round his neck and swiftly tied it perfectly. "I was a billionaire's son who had to attend gala's from the age of 12, I can tie my own tie Felicity" he chuckled at the look on his girlfriend's face. Felicity just huffed and pulled out her tablet. They got out of the elevator at the top Felicity still fiddling with her electronics.

"Mr. Richards" Oliver greeted as he walked into his office "and this is my assistant" He said motioning to Felicity. She glanced up from her tablet, reaching to shake out the potential investors hand.

"Felicity Queen" She said. Panic sunk in the moment she said it, the look on Oliver face was sheer terror. No amount of charm or cuteness was going to get her out of this one.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the marvellous feedback. Because of all the love for this one shot, I have decided to write another chapter. No sure if this will be a multi chap yet or just a two – shot. If it gets more love then I'll write more. Credit for the first chapter goes to lexcrush123 of Tumblr for the idea of Felicity accidently introducing herself as Felicity Queen. So as promised Chapter two.**

"I'm sorry but did you say Queen?" Mr Richards questioned at the couple. Oliver was flustered and Felicity started to babble incessantly.

"Well, you see, no I'm Smoak, Felicity Smoak, um, I'm not a Queen, no sir far from it." At this Oliver arched an eyebrow at Felicity. "No I don't mean that either, I, I um…" She smiled awkwardly "You know what, who wants coffee?" she asked backing away towards the door, trying to leave this extremely awkward situation. Her face was red and she was hyperventilating. At this Oliver intervened.

"I apologise for my Felicity, Mr Richards, but I do believe she has been going through my internet history again" Felicity giggled nervously.

"Maybe" Felicity muttered as she made a quick exit. _Shit _she thought and she sat at her desk and held her head in her hands. She knew what he had been looking at on the internet. Engagement rings. She couldn't believe that she had called herself Queen, she'd dreamt about it of course even muttered it to herself when she needed a pick up but never so publically.

"Wake up Blondie" a voice called. Felicity looked around the room, no one was there. "Down here" Her eyes fell upon her tablet.

"Hey Roy" she said, her voice full of embarrassment and exhaustion. He looked at her with concern. "Don't ask" Felicity managed to say shaking her head, before Roy could ask what was wrong. He held his hands up in a surrender motion.

"Okay? Look your computer started beeping and I don't know how to shut it up"

"Show me"

Roy awkwardly walked over and tried to show Felicity the screen. But she get frustrated and almost shouted. "I'm just going to have to go down there and sort it out." She took a deep breath before standing up and going over to Oliver's office. _This is going to be awkward _Felicity thought. She knocked quietly and he motioned for her to come in. "Felicity, Mr Richards and I were just talking about our applied science's new project"

"Wonderful, I'm sorry to interrupt Oliver, I mean Mr Queen but Mr Harper called" A questioning look ran over Oliver's face. "Is everything alright"

"He said it was urgent sorry sir." Oliver nodded.

"My apologies Mr Richards"

"Not a problem, you're a busy man" Mr Richards said with ease shaking Oliver's hand.

"Let me walk you down"

Once they got to the foundry it was all go from there, "What do we have?" Oliver asked as he grabbed at his bow. Felicity tapped at her screens to turn the beeping off and look at what the scan told her. "That scan you told me to do came up with your Russian mob friends"

"What scan?"

"Well there as that mass production of vertigo that you managed to shut down but it's back on the streets and you wanted me to see where it lead."

"Oh right. Okay, Roy go over to The Glades and see what Sin knows, she knows a lot and what she knows it good intel"

Roy lopped over to the back door and ran out into the streets. "I think it's time for me to go talk to the mob" Oliver said placing his bow back and following Roy out the door.

"I'll just stay here then" Felicity muttered. She hoped her and Oliver were okay.

When Oliver returned he was nursing a black eye. "Oh my god are you okay?" Felicity rushed up to him. He sat down on Felicity's chair and waved her off.

"I'm fine, they decided to show me rather than tell me their thoughts of them selling Vertigo."

"And what does this mean" She asked waving her arms as if to motion about the back eye, still worried.

"I quote here 'We wouldn't be caught dead selling that shit'" Oliver said putting on his Russian accent to try lighted the mood.

"Can we talk about earlier?" Felicity whispered, wanting him not to hear so she can avoid it more.

"We probably should…" Oliver trailed off. He winced as he got up but continued to walk round the corner.

"Don't run away from me please, I'm sorry, That time we were at your house and I had to get the IP address so we could take down Slade, well, I forgot I had it and there was activity one night and, well, I looked through the history and I couldn't help but see what you were looking at and, I'm sorry Oliver please." Tears started to roll down her face and she sobbed. "Oliver please I'm sorry" He walked back around the corner and stood in front of her

"I know" he said pushing hair back behind her ear "the thing that scared me most was how much I loved hearing you say Felicity Queen, it sounds beautiful, perfect" he just breathed out the last word and he couldn't believe how much he really loved her.

"I wanted to do this fancier go out to dinner, spent as much as I could but I think this is the right moment." Oliver fished around in his pockets for the ring he bought a few days ago. He opened the little box, nestled inside was the most gorgeous thing Felicity had ever seen. The ring was simple and extremely elegant, A simple gold band with a diamond in the middle and a smaller diamond on either side. It was perfect. Oliver lowered himself onto one knee.

"Felicity I love you with all my heart and would never dream of living without you." Felicity couldn't help herself but she started to cry. Tears of joy this time.

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes, of course Oliver I love you so much of course I will marry you" Felicity was beaming as Oliver wrapped his arms around her. They exchanged an earth shattering kiss. Passion spreading like wildfire. A fire that would burn until the day they die.


End file.
